The Rift
by AmarnaDare
Summary: "Who do you think you are you filthy, treacherous bastard?You dare call yourself a hero,you hardly qualify,you are too selfish and cruel. I marvel at the fact that we could have ever been friends." Peter's eyes light up with fury."At least I can remember." My eyes become icy slits."I guess you're right, I can't. For all I know, this could all be a lie, a sick, cruel joke." Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Rift

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I have no claims to Marvel.

AN: FYI this has The Amazing Spider Man 2 spoilers in it, beware. Also I'm choosing not to acknowledge the part in the movie where Harry Osborne gets visited by one of his thugs, I'm just going to pretend he just spends those five months without any visitors (so any scenes with him when he was in Ravencroft shown in the movie will not acknowledged). Also, quick side note, this story takes place right after Spider Man returns. Enjoy!

Hello America, Welcome to Good Evening America, this is Jeff Sparks, your favorite host!

(Applause)

(Member of audience) You're the only host!

Yes, thank you. Now, here's the scoop, my sources have alerted me that Spider Man has come out of hiding.

(Applause and Cheering)

Yes, yes, thank you. Well, just in case you didn't know, Spider Man is a masked "super hero" that first appeared when one of Oscorp's leading scientists, Curt Connors, intentionally turned himself and others into a human-lizard like hybrids. This unusual incident resulted in a big victory for the man behind the mask and the police force, although most recently, he had to defeat the alleged Electroman and Harry Osborn, also known as Green Goblin. These two men were both ex-workers of Oscorp, Harry being the CEO, and inheritor, Electroman being an engineer. Currently, and Mr. Osborn (although Mr. Osborn's final sentence is still undecided) are behind bars while Electroman is ash at the bottom of the city's power plant. But surprisingly, after Spider man defeated these foes, he went into hiding, and it seems as if all unusual crime did the same. Some anti-Spider Man citizens claim that he should stay hidden because he seems to be more of an invitation to these unusual forms of crime, rather than a deterrent. Supporters of Spider Man shrug this off and claim that it is only a silly coincidence and it is a blessing he had helped us in the past. Although now it seems to hardly matter what any party thinks because Spider Man has returned, and we couldn't have chosen a better time than when he did folks because he stopped a mass bank robbery from occurring that would have taken the last of the city's funds to help complete the rebuilding of some of the devastated districts of New York. But surprisingly, ever since our favorite web slinger returned, the more unusual crime this city tends to have hasn't made an appearance. That's right folks, if you've been on a vacation, you haven't missed much.

(Laughter)

Ha, ha. Thank you. Although, I do have one crime mystery for you, the viewers, to solve, and you can post what you think on my web site on the pole bar at the top. But first, here's some background information. Previously, Harry Osborn, a.k.a. Green Goblin, was put in Ravencroft, as you all know, for, a few mental issues. There, he was inspected by, ironically, a few doctrine scientists from Oscorp, who were able to put his "little Green Goblin" transformation into submission. Which may help prove his claimed, innocence.

(Gasps)

(Mumbling)

(Members of the audience) What about his disease? Will that change the court's verdict? Is he still mental?

Ah, his disease you ask, well apparently when he put on a highly advanced suit, manufactured by his late father, why he did so is unknown, it had the healing capabilities to cure him of his condition. Also, my sources do tell me that the fact that he is no longer blinded by his disease and transformation will be considered. But, the FBI is looking into the possible reasons why he put on that suit and how he became, the Green Goblin. But he's not the only one under government eye. So, let me be the first to tell you that Oscorp is being prosecuted against for fraud, human experimentation, and worker neglect.

(Gasps)

More at eight. As for his sanity, the team of doctors and scientists who studied him claim that his insanity was caused by the neglected feelings he nursed as a child and the idea that he was dyeing and he couldn't seem to stop it. Will this factor in the court case, it's hard to say once you consider what I am going to tell you all tonight. It's so big, it might even turn the tables in Mr,Osborn's favor. Here it is. Three days ago, the exact time is unknown; someone, ones, or something broke into Ravencroft with a sinister intent. Who this person or thing works for is unknown, it could even be a government scandal, that is also unknown, but one thing is for certain, Harry Osborn's memories, have been stolen.

AN: I intend to submit a new chapter soon that will further explain what happened. Most of this story will be told from Harry Osborn's perspective, but third person interludes will occur from time to time. This story will be written in a past-present format where one chapter will be about his current dilemma, while the next chapter will be about his past, and so on (like in the third delirium book if you understand that reference). Although, this pattern isn't set in stone, I may mix it up, but I will tell you when each chapter takes place and what format it is in an AN at the top of a chapter, so no one will get confused. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow me or my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rift

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I've got no claims to Marvel, or their property.

AN: Thank you Guest, your review was very encouraging. Quick Side note, this chapter is in a third person format in this story's present. Enjoy!

Peter takes a deep breath, and shoulders the door open. As it swings open it makes a slight creak, causing the woman in the conference room to flinch slightly. She looks up at him with curiosity clearly etched on her face, and then her eyes light up in recognition. She gives him a small smile, and gestures for him to sit down. He nods uncomfortably as he drinks in the room. It's big, has a closed off window in the back, but the table in the middle dominated the space. The woman looks at him expectantly. Peter twists his face awkwardly as he makes his way to the opposite end of the table. He eases into the big chair at the head of it. His breath catches when he realizes, _this must have been Harry's seat._ And…. He looks up. _His assistant. _

"Thank you for coming Mr. Parker, I really appreciate it."The woman says.

"Just Peter", Peter says. She nods and pulls out a folder from her bag.

She continues "But enough with the pleasantries, we have quite a few things to discuss." she says pulling out two newspaper articles from the folder smoothly.

"Look Ms.…"

"Felicia'', she says with a smirk.

"Yes, well I don't understand why you've called me here. I have no claims to Oscorp…"

Felicia shakes her head curtly.

"So this is about Harry?" he says cautiously. Felicia tilts her head to the side and gives him a nod

"You don't know, do you?" she says, her face a mask of indifference. She can't meet his eyes.

"What happened?" Peter all but whispers, his voice catching on the last word. Felicia sighs and shuffles a few papers.

"You really should tune into Good Evening America more Mr. Parker, it's very informative." She looks to see his confused face. She continues. "I have known longer then Jeff Sparks has, but I wasn't sure how to break it to you. I know you two were close." Peter flinches at that statement. Felicia makes a mental note of this. "It seems someone has broken into Ravencroft, the institute Mr. Osborn has been placed in, and wiped his brain clean of all memory." Peter's eyes widen. Felicia slides the two newspapers she, had been holding across the table to him, the one on top covering Harry's memory loss. Why not to become the CEO of Oscorp, it said on the top.

"How…"

Felicia holds up her hand to stifle his questions, and continues. "We aren't sure who did it, but we do know that someone took a, likely portable, device and pierced his skull with it, which somehow hacked into his brain's system, and wiped his brain clean of all his memories. Curiously enough, he should still be quite functional, once he wakes up from the coma the device must have put him in"

Peter ponders this. "Okay, two things I don't get, one, why didn't this person just make a copy of his memories onto their ,hard drive, and instead of taking them all, why not take or copy a select few."

Felicia smiles. "Well isn't that the big question, why?" She pauses to emphasize the weight of that statement, and then continues. "While Mr. Osborn's memory loss is an important matter to discuss, I daresay it is only part of a bigger issue." Peter raises his eyebrows. "His court case." she explains. Peter rests his head in his hands.

_Oh God._

"Look, I do hate to be insensitive, but, his memory loss really helps plead his case." Seeing that Peter hasn't even flinched at the comment, she continues. "Well, let me explain. Since his memories have been, _misplaced, _the court can't make him testify in either of his cases."

"Either!?" Peter says, confused.

Felicia looks at him and shakes her head to herself. "I forget, this is all new to you. Oscorp is being sued for fraud, disregard for employee safety, and other things I don't need to list. And since Mr. Osborn was the CEO of Oscorp, and it has been claimed his firing was a fraud, he was a witness. But now that his memory is gone, he won't be able to answer questions, so can't mess everything up." Peter nods as he scans the second newspaper, which contains an article about Oscorp's legal dilemma.

Peter straightens his father's glasses and gives her a skeptical look. "Who ratted out Oscorp?"

"The head guard, surprisingly, she claims she had been wronged, I'm not sure how, but I could arrange for you to have a talk with her, if you would like."

"Yeah…" Peter says halfheartedly, "…that would be nice." Felicia looks at him, concern clear on her face. She nods and scribbles something on a piece of paper.

"Now, here's why you're here, you're going to be a witness." Peter looks at her flabbergasted, she only smiles. "You'll be invaluable, you have a clean record, you're close to Mr. Osborn, so the court will know you know what you're talking about, and your father worked at Oscorp, which will make you very popular among the people who want to "restore" Oscorp to its former glory.", she says quickly. She looks at him, awaiting his response.

"I truly want to help…" he says, articulating every word to emphasize. Felicia's lips become a stiff line.

"But you're not going to." She says, finishing for him. Peter gives her a sad look.

"I'm serious! I want to help, I do care, which is why I can't help you, because I care, not only about him, but the people too. If his innocence is proved, I would be unleashing a sick, insane monster onto not only New York, but the world. The fact that he has lost his memories only makes the situation worse, because he'll have no morals to stop him."

"But you are forgetting something, Peter" She counters. "With his memories gone, he'll have no reason to hurt anyone. With his memories gone, he's no longer insane, because his insanity was caused by his childhood memories and the knowledge of his upcoming death, and may I point out, he has been cured and ,de-goblined." Peter bites his lip, and looks down slightly.

"Still…"

Felicia nods, "You blame him for your girlfriend's death, so you feel compelled not to help him, I get it."

Peter shakes his head. _It was my fault, my stupidity._

"Then what's the problem?" she says, challenging his reluctance.

Peter takes a deep breath. "Nothing.", he says coldly. Felicia nods, satisfied.

"Good, with your help, this whole scandal will end with a more favorable resolution. Oh, and don't worry, when he's ready, Mr. Osborn's lawyer will call you when he needs to speak with you." she says, inviting him to leave with her dismissive tone.

Peter takes the hint and shuffles towards the door. He looks behind him to see Felicia typing furiously on a laptop she just pulled out. AS if she had never stopped. "Felicia, If Harry wins his case, and if Oscorp loses theirs, will Harry get off Scott-free?"

Felicia looks up and massages her temples, she is clearly exhausted. "This is the beginning of the conclusion, the finale, the end of this scandal, this delimma. If that happens, not only will Mr. Osborn get released from Ravencroft. He could get back everything that was taken from him, His life, his home, his company."

AN: Gotta love cliff-hangers right? Sorry it took so long to publish, I was busy. For those who care, yes you will get to meet "the rat" and Harry's attorney. Also, the next chapter will be a glimpse into the past, but I will say no more. Lastly thank you for your continued support and feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rift

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Disclaimer: I have no claims to Marvel.

AN: Sorry that took so long, I've been busy. This chapter (mostly) takes place in the past, a few days before Spiderman's return. It is also from Harry O's perspective. Enjoy!

Prologue:

Bang! The cell door slams closed as the nurse storms out in disgust. This makes me chuckle. "Somebody's mad!" I whisper. I look up at the dirty mirror in front of me and smirk. "Oh no, my buddy's gone." I say with a pout. I then realize that the woman is staring at me through the glass. In response to her attentive look, I give her a big smile and a little wave. She glares down at me and sashays away, which makes me laugh. Her previously frightened face keeps flashing in my mind, which only makes me laugh more. "Someone's scared of a chompin' from a little green goblin!" I say in a sing-song voice. I burst into another round of laughs. As I begin to wease from exertion I start to turn slightly green. My eyes light up in excitement. As my fingers morph into jagged claws, my hair slicks back into a dirty blond mess, and my skin turns a bright, moss green I mutter, "He's back!" I say wickedly. I grin as I lick the nurse's blood off my teeth.

5 months later

A loud noise awakes me from my slumber.

I grunt in confusion as I smooth my hair back, out of habit, and sit up. I twist my head, slightly annoyed, to look behind me. _Those guards do not know when to quit it. _But as I look, I contort my face in confusion, no one's watching me. I shrug my shoulders; the man's probably taking a smoke break. I roll my eyes as I turn around.

As I begin to get myself reacquainted in a comfortable sleeping position I hear the door handle jiggle. I groan, they've probably come to give me my pills. As the door creaks open I prepare a look of hatred for my nurse. But, as I look in to the mirror, I realize it's not my nurse, or a guard for that matter.

As the person walks in, he brings with him a cold sensation that raises the hairs on my neck. The man unstraps a hunter's rifle from his belt and loads it. He then sets it on the sink in front of me as he ruffles through the stuff in the messenger bag at his side, never looking away from my gaze. Funny, in spite of all this, my heart beats remain constant and my breathing remains steady, well, I don't tend to get scared much these days. I stare at the man closely to see if I can recognize him, but his mask makes the task impossible. He pulls out a sharp device from his bag and walks toward me. I become tense.

"Get that the thing away from me." I say with a steady tone. I am ignored.

"Now, now Mr. Osborn…" _**she**_ says, removing her mask, revealing a face masked by ink. " You should be happy, this device will give you new life" I scootch backwards. She sighs. "Now hold still, it will only hurt as much as you make it." She points the device at my head. I lean away from it and glare at her halfheartedly, because I never feel anything anymore. _Why don't I hate her? Why don't I feel anything?_ Emotionless tears well up in my eyes.

"Leave me alone!" I scream. _Why can't I feel anything? What's wrong with me? _My tear ducts burst as tear after tear rolls down my face. _Why am I not scared? Why am I not angry? Where is the goblin? _I stare at the woman head on as she plunges the device into my skull. _Please goblin, save me._

She presses it harder and harder until the sharp edge of it has completely disappeared and only the mechanical part is showing. A roar of pain threatens to pull me under. "Why are you doing this?" I scream. I slump to the side, causing my chair to fall over. I try and push myself up, but I don't have the strength or the will to do so. My heart begins to beat faster and I begin to feel something very strong, a powerful sensation, _emotion. _

I begin to screech and thrash as I feel the chill of fear and the fire of anger. Then my brain starts to feel muddled; my thoughts start to become fuzzy.

"Amazing", the woman mutters. "He has the strength to fight off the drugs, completely reversing the effects."

_That voice._ _It's, it's, it's her. It's._

Then the realization slips from me. I can't remember. The woman's name is lost to me. _Did I even know her in the first place?_ My thoughts become more and more blurred. I can't think straighter. I feel as if I am falling into a deep abyss. Out of spite, I give one last shriek, causing my little buddy to return.

AN: That's a wrap! Quick clarification (in case you hadn't figured this out already), after having a few issues with "his" nurse, Harry O. was put on a drug that dulls all emotion, and since (this is how it's going to work in my story) the green goblin comes out during times of extreme emotion (caused by his insanity), yes him losing his memory (which also makes him sane) would, in theory, cure him of his green goblin problem. The next chapter, BTW, will be in the present, although don't expect it too soon; I'll be doing mission work for a week (no Wi-Fi). I hope you enjoyed, later.


End file.
